Alberto Ginastera
Alberto Evaristo Ginastera (Buenos Aires, 11 april 1916 - Genève, Zwitserland, 25 juni 1983) is een Argentijns componist en muziekpedagoog. thumb|Alberto Ginastera Levensloop Als zoon van Catalaanse en Italiaanse emigranten was hij voorbestemd voor een baan als agronoom of als koopman. Op 12-jarige leeftijd ging hij naar het Conservatorio de Música y Arte Escénico "Alberto Williams" in Buenos Aires. Daarna wisselde hij aan het Conservatorio Nacional Superior de Música "Carlos López Buchardo" (IUNA), te Buenos Aires, studeerde bij Athos Palma en gradueerde daar in 1938 met onderscheiding. In deze periode was hij al een opkomende ster, omdat hij in 1934 een 1e prijs van de "El Unisono" Association won en zijn ballet Panambí in 1937 in het Teatro Colón onder de dirigent Juan Jose Castro succesvol in première was gegaan. In 1942 kreeg hij een studiebeurs van de Guggenheim Foundation en kon naar de Verenigde Staten van Amerika. Hij studeerde bij Aaron Copland in Tanglewood. Daar bleef hij tot 1945. Maar deze reis heeft zijn werken in de toekomst sterk beïnvloed. Terug gekomen in Buenos Aires stichtte hij samen met andere Argentijnse componisten de Componisten Vereniging, het Conservatorio de Música y Arte Escénico de La Plata en het Latijns-Amerikaanse Centrum voor hogere muziek studies aan het Di Tella Instituut te Buenos Aires. Hij was decaan en (ere)professor aan de School voor kunst en muziekwetenschappen van de Ponteficia Universidad Católica Argentina Santa María de los Buenos Aires (Katholieke Universiteit van Argentinië) en professor aan de Universidad Nacional de La Plata (UNLP) - La Plata. In 1968 werd hij eredoctor van de Amerikaanse Yale-universiteit in New Haven, Connecticut. Hij is lid van de Academia Nacional de Bellas Artes van Argentinië. Verder was hij Oficial de la Orden de las Artes y las Letras del Gobierno de Francil, lid van de Academia Brasileira de Música en van de Facultad de ciencias Artes Musicales de la Universidad de Chile. Stijl In zijn eerste werken verwerkt hij de Argentijnse folklore (Panambí, Danzas Argentinas en Estancia). Maar zijn voorkeur voor folklore transformeert zich zelf in de loop der jaren. In de Variaciones Concertantes heeft hij de folk-traditie geabsorbeerd zonder deze in de muziek te quoteren. Moderne technieken worden verweven met nationale invloed. In de late werken vanaf 1958 hoor je het neo-expressionisme naar voren komen (Bomarzo, Popul Vuh para orquesta, 2e celloconcert). Composities Werken voor orkest * 1937 Suite para el ballet "Panambí" opus 1a * 1943 Danzas de "Estancia" opus 8a *# The Land Workers *# Wheat Dance *# The Cattle Men *# Final Dance (Malambo) * 1943 Obertura para el "Fausto" criollo, opus 9 * 1947 Ollantay opus 17 * 1953 Variaciones concertantes voor orkest, opus 23 *# Theme for cello and harp *# Interlude for strings *# Variazone giocosa for flute *# Variazone in modo di scherzo for clarinet *# Variazone drammatica for viola *# Variazone canonica for oboe and bassoon *# Variazone ritmica for trumpet and trombone *# Variazone in modo di moto perpetuo for violin *# Variazone pastorale for French horn *# interlude for winds *# reprise of theme for double bass *# final variation in rondo form for orchestra. * 1954 Pampeana no.3 opus 24 * 1954 Pastorale symfonie * 1956 Concerto voor harp, opus 25 * 1961 Concerto no.1 voor piano en orkest, opus 28 * 1963 Concerto voor viool en orkest, opus 30 * 1964 Sinfonia "Don Rodrigo" voor sopraan en orkest, opus 31a * 1965 Concerto para Cuerdas opus 33 * 1967 Estudios sinfónicos opus 35 * 1968 Concerto no.1 voor cello en orkest, opus 36 * 1972 Concerto no.2 voor piano en orkest, opus 39 * 1975-1983 Popol Vuh - (De creatie van de Maya wereld) voor orkest, opus 44 *# The Everlasting Night *# The Birth of the Earth *# Nature Wakes *# The Cry of Creation *# The Great Rain *# The Magic Ceremony of Indian Corn *# The Sun, the Moon, the Stars *# the Dawn of Mankind * 1976 Glossos sobre temes de Pau Casals voor strijkkwartet en strijkorkest, opus 46 * 1978 Glossos sobre temes de Pau Casals voor orkest, opus 48 * 1980 Jubilum Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1943 Danzas de "Estancia", opus 8a ** Pequeña danza ** Malambo * 1947 Ollantay, opus 17 Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Vocaalmuziek met orkest of instrumenten * 1938 Two songs voor zang en piano, opus 3 - tekst: Silva Valdés * 1938 Cantos del Tucumán voor zang, fluit, viool, harp en twee Indiaanse "cajas", opus 4 - tekst: Jijena Sánchez *# Yo nací en el valle *# Solita su alma *# Vida, vidita, vidala *# Algarrobo, algarrobal * 1938 Salmo CL (Psalm 150) voor gemengd koor, kinderkoor en orkest, opus 5 * 1943 Cinco canciones populares argentinas voor zang en piano, opus 10 * 1943 Las horas de una estancia voor zang en piano, opus 11 - tekst: Ocampo * 1960 Cantata para América Mágica voor sopraan en percussie-orkest, opus 27 * 1964 Cantata "Bomarzo" voor spreker, tenor of bariton en kamerorkest, opus 32 * 1971 Milena cantate voor sopraan en orkest, opus 37 * 1973 Serenata opus 42 * 1974 Turbae ad Passionem Gregoriana'n opus 43 koormuziek * 1946 Hieremiae Prophetae Lamentationes voor gemengd koor, opus 14 Werken voor piano * 1937 Danzas Argentinas, opus 2 * 1944 Doce preludios americanos opus 12 * 1946 Suite de danzas criollas opus 15 * 1952 Sonata no.1 op.22 * Sonata no.2 op.53 * Sonata no.3 op.55 Werken voor orgel * 1947 Toccata, villancico and fuga opus 18 * 1980 Variazioni e Toccata sopra "Aurora lucis rutilat" voor orgel, opus 52 Werken voor kamermuziek * 1945 Dúo voor fluit en hobo, opus 13 * 1947 Pampeana no. 1 voor viool en piano, opus 16 * 1950 Pampeana no. 2 voor cello en piano, opus 21 * 1948 Cuarteto de Cuerdas No.1 (Strijkkwartet) opus 20 * 1958 Cuarteto de Cuerdas No.2 (Strijkkwartet) opus 26 * 1963 Quinteto opus 29 * 1973 Cuarteto de Cuerdas No.3 (Strijkkwartet) opus 40 * 1976 Punefla No. 2 "Homenaje a Paul Sacher", voor cello solo, opus 45 * 1980 Fanfarria voor vier trompetten, opus 51a Publicaties * Notas sobre la musica moderna argentina, Revista Musical Chilena, 4, no.31 (Oct-Nov.1948), p. 21-28. * Eight from the Argentine., Modern Music, v.23, no.4 (Fall 1946), p. 226-272. Bibliografie * Arístides Incháustegui, Blanca Delgado Malagón: Indice Onomastico, in: Vida musical en Santo Domingo (1940-1965), Banco de Reservas, Publicación Especial, Editora Corripio, C. por A. Santo Domingo, D. N., 1998. 529 p., ISBN 9945-036-01-7 * Miguel Fischer, Martha Furman Schleifer, John M. Furman: Latin American classical composers - A biographical dictionary, Lanham, Md: Scarecrow Press, Inc., 1996, 407 p., ISBN 978-0810831858 * Richard Bletschacher: Apollons Vermächtnis : vier Jahrhunderte Oper, Wien: Ueberreuter, 1994, 496 p., ISBN 978-3800034987 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. ergänzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Michele Girardi, Franco Rossi, Il Teatro La Fenice. Cronologia degli spettacoli (1938-1991), Albrizzi Editore, Venezia 1992 - ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * Hanns-Werner Heister, Walter-Wolfgang Sparrer: Komponisten der Gegenwart, Edition Text & Kritik, München, 1992, ISBN 978-3-88377-930-0 * Maurice J. Summerfield: The Classical Guitar: Its Evolution, Players and Personalities Since 1800, Newcastle-upon-Tyne: Ashley Mark Publishing, 2003. 376 p., ISBN 978-1872639468 * Maurice J. Summerfield: Its composers, in: The classical guitar : its evolution and players since 1860, Newcastle-upon-Tyne: Ashley Mark Publishing, 1992, 333 p. * Robert P. Morgan: Twentieth-century music - A history of musical style in modern Europe and America, New York: W.W. Norton, 1991, 554 p., ISBN 978-0393952728 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 Externe link * Pagina bij een muziekuitgever Categorie:Argentijns componist Categorie:Argentijns muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw ca:Alberto Ginastera da:Alberto Ginastera de:Alberto Ginastera en:Alberto Ginastera es:Alberto Ginastera fi:Alberto Ginastera fr:Alberto Ginastera he:אלברטו חינסטרה it:Alberto Ginastera ja:アルベルト・ヒナステラ ko:알베르토 히나스테라 no:Alberto Ginastera oc:Alberto Ginastera pt:Alberto Ginastera ru:Джинастера, Альберто sl:Alberto Evaristo Ginastera sv:Alberto Ginastera zh:阿尔伯托·希纳斯特拉